Buddyfight Arc-V: Supreme Dominance
by EveryDayDueling
Summary: Yuya Sakaki and his Buddy Odd Magicks Dragon have the drive to be the best. When a fight pushes him to the limits, the appearance of Dual Cards catches the interest of fighters from around the Worlds. Ancient legends will come to the present as Yuya fights his way to the top.
1. Prologue: Fall of the Dragon King

**AN: Coming out of retirement with this one. Schools over so I can focus more on this story. All my other stories are gone, they weren't going anywhere and I have no interests of pursuing them at the moment. But maybe someday I can restart them and make them better. Until then enjoy this Buddyfight/Arc-V story inspired by Triple D. Open the flag!**

* * *

\- Earth 2000 years ago-

Cries rang out from the ground as winged beasts covered the skies above. The largest was a dragon that was dark

as the void the monsters were coming from. People ran in fear, but those who weren't lucky were devoured by the coming

dragons.

"This world, my world, will be my final stepping stone. It will bear my flag and be the strongest of Worlds!"

A voice rang out from the dark dragon and echoed down at the scared survivors. It came down and began blasting

at buildings and anything it could find.

"FIGHT! Isn't there anyone left who can fight? The strongest of dragons wants a final opponent!"

A blast came from the ground below and struck the dragon on its wing. The force of the blast was strong enough

to knock it down to the ground.

"Yes! Someone with some bite is still standing. Show yourself before the Supreme King!"

A woman stepped out from the rubble and stood before the dark dragon. Her white clothing, shining as if

already fighting the darkness. Dragons surrounded their master and attack the woman, but in a flash of light they

were gone. The dark dragon stood again and looked down at the young woman.

"You? Fine then, stand against the strongest Buddyfighter and the strongest flag!"

\- Time passes -

Game End

Two flags disappeared and the dragon was on the floor again. The woman unharmed, walked closer to it.

"There's no way, how dare you!"

The woman stood over the dragons head and revealed a card.

"Impact.", was all she said.

The card shone bright enough to cover the devastated land. The fallen buildings were beginning to disappear,

along with the fallen innocents. The void over the sky was beginning to close and the dragons that were emerging fell

into the light. The dark dragon watched as its body began to disappear, starting from its legs.

"You can't do this to me!"

Attempting to stand proved pointless as the fading had reached its torso. The woman was also fading away, but

she seemed unfazed by it and sat down next to the fallen dragon.

"It's over now. It's time to start anew.", the woman smiled as she spoke the dragon. Unable to move all it

could do was make a small laugh.

"I will start anew, but later. In a time when I will become the strongest Fighter and reclaim the Worlds!"

With one final laugh, the dragon faded away to dust. The woman was now only a torso and head. She cried as

the dragon disappeared but gave a small smile in her last moments.

"Then I'll wait for you, my Buddy."


	2. Chapter 1: Oddest Day in Yuya's Life

\- Earth Present Day -

Maiami City, a bustling metropolis by the ocean. Even on a rainy day, the people who live there had no reason to complain about anything. A large city like this tends to be in line with the current trends, and this city was no different. Children from all around would join together after school to enjoy their favorite game, Buddyfight. Yuya Sakaki was no exception to this. Since he was young he would go to the local card shop hoping with all his heart to one day pull a Buddy Rare card, and fight for real alongside a monster from another World. And one day 3 years ago, it finally happened.

\- 3 Years Ago -

A young boy was walking in the mall with his mother. His green and red hair shook as he bounced around his mom.

"Today's the day I can feel it!" he said as he tried to escape his mothers grip. His mother Yoko, gave him a stern look causing Yuya to pout as he slowly walked alongside her.

Yuya Sakaki, age 11, had been playing Buddyfight for years. But with no Buddy of his own, the game just didn't make him smile like the other kids in his class. The card shop was filled with other small kids and their parents. Some older kids were sprinkled around but most were gathered around the Buddy stage fighting it out. Rummaging through his pockets Yuya pulled out the allowance he had saved for this week, just enough for 1 pack. There were 3 other boys his age in line at the counter.

The first one had violet hair with hints of pink poking out. He slapped down a huge bill and spoke with a sneer.

"However many packs as this can get."

The shop owner handed him a box of booster packs, then plopped down a few coins in change as the young boy went to one of the tables alone with his box. The second boy had blue hair matted down in the back with yellow spikes popping out from the top. He looked away as he gave the shop owner a crumpled up bill that looked like it had been stepped on a few times.

"One pack please." he said in a meek tone, almost like a whisper. The shop owner looked at the bill then returned it to the boy along with a single pack.

"You should save this for something else young man. I'm not going to do this for you again, but have one on me...wait weren't you just here?" the shop owner turned to the tables and the first boy was still there ripping open his packs.

"I'm sorry sir." The boy at the counter slowly took the bill and the pack from the owners hand and covering his face, left the store.

Only one more in front of Yuya. Dark colored spiky hair popped from his head in an explosion of black and purple. He looked back at Yuya and then back to someone else and gave a wave. Yuya didn't want to be nosy and look so he just looked at the back of this boys head as he payed for a few packs. He didn't say anything, just put the exact change down and left with his packs. The store owner at this point was just getting more and more confused. Seeing Yuya right there only added to it.

"I think I need to get my eyes checked, this is ridiculous." he muttered to himself while rubbing the edges of his eyes.

Yuya smiled as he asked for one pack and collected his change before rejoining with his mom. She could see the joy in his eyes and was worried that this would end like every other time, disappointment and Yuya holding back tears.

"I can't wait anymore, I have to do it!" Yuya yelled out as he stopped right outside the shop and ripped open the pack. A light shone from the pack and blinded Yuya who was struggling to hold on. One of the cards floated out from the pack and started to change shape. Yuya was so entranced by this he failed to notice the same thing happening 3 times in different parts of the mall.

\- Present Day -

The school day had finally ended for Yuya. Stretching his legs after a long lecture was just the thing he needed to get ready for an afternoon of Buddyfight. Stepping outside the building he took out a card from his Core Deck Case. He raised it to the sky and it started to glow.

"Come on out Buddy! Odd Magicks Dragon, Dai!"

A small red dragon popped out of the card next to Yuya. Its green and red eyes matched the orbs on its body, except for the one large blue one on its stomach. Walking down the road they both saw the Buddyfight Youth Stadium. It was run by Leo Corporation as a way to get children more interested in Buddyfight, and it definitely worked. The pink haired girl who was working the door smiled as the little ones ran in with their parents. As soon as she saw Yuya and Dai make the corner her expression changed to one of annoyance. Dai looked at his Buddy who was of course, ignorant to her expression.

"Your gal pal is giving you quite the angry look. We can just wait for a day when she's not on shift." he said tapping Yuya's leg as they got closer.

"Yuzu's a nice girl, you just have to get to know her Dai. Before you came around we were quite the team." Yuya said waving at the pink haired girl.

Yuzu Hiragi, age 14, was one of Yuya's childhood friends. They never went to school together but they bonded pretty quickly at the Buddyfight arena a few years ago. Watching the fights together was always a blast. When Yuya met Dai though, Yuya spent most of his time at the arena as a fighter, not a spectator. Yuzu on the other hand, never got her Buddy monster and continued to watch. Over time, she stopped coming altogether until she got a job at the arena a few months ago. She never said anything but Yuya could tell she was angry with him about something.

Yuzu stood in front of the door blocking Yuya's path. They exchanged glances before softly smiling at each other.

"Well don't just stand there Yuya, come in. It's mostly elementary school kids today though, not really your kinds of opponents." Yuzu said while staring down at Dai. When Yuya walked through the door she gave Dai a scowl that made him run in front of Yuya.

The Youth Stadium was no pushover, many different hallways extended to different arenas. All equal in size and equipped to host a good number of spectators. The arena in the main hall was special, and was reserved for the staff or tournaments. Yuya couldn't figure out where to go with all the great options, but a rumbling in his stomach told him the perfect place to go.

"You forgot to eat lunch didn't you?" Dai said to Yuya right before his stomach gave a loud growl. They looked at each other and just laughed all the way to the cafeteria. The line thankfully wasn't long at all, but Dai seemed to be anxious about something.

"Don't worry Dai, lots of syrup for your pancakes. I remember." But when Yuya turned around Dai was gone.

Wandering around the cafeteria he looked for his Buddy. No one had seen a red dragon walking around alone, and one like Dai would be easy to notice. It wasn't until Yuya heard a roar and hissing that he knew were Dai had gone. A small black dragon with huge mandibles was butting heads with Dai. The only person standing near was a boy with purple and black hair that was standing all the way up. When Yuya finally arrived, the two boys stared at each other. The eye color was different, and so was the hair, but it was his face. This stranger Yuya was looking at, had the same face as him.

 **AN: Well that's it for the first chapter. No Buddyfighting yet but that's guaranteed for next chapter. Need to figure out some stuff with writing a good fight and all that. But it shouldn't take me longer than a week at most.**


End file.
